


Maybe this is fate

by bluesaturn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Romance, lovers is more implied hope that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Kara Danvers and Cat Grant own two of the biggest media companies in the world and have been rivals for years. As an alien escapes the DEO, Cat ends up in danger and Kara has to rescue her.





	Maybe this is fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/gifts).



> Happy Christmas in July! :) It's ridiculously hot here lol. I hope you like the text and that you're having a nice summer, AnotherShipper. :)

Kara Danvers was sitting at her desk, looking over the notes of her junior reporter, while sipping her caramel frappuccino.  
She saw potential in him and hoped he'd get the same chance of working himself up the ladder, she had gotten, so many years ago. 

Back then she had been merely an assistant, with big dreams and hopes but all of this had seemed so far away, barely possible at all. But now, she owned one of the biggest media empires in the world, got to see the Skyline of National city each day, while they all worked on delivering news as fast as possible, as well as printing some stories by aspiring reporters. Because for all the fame, there was one thing that hadn't changed, Kara still liked to listen to the smaller voices. 

Besides that, it had been quiet lately, crime was at an all time low and Kara had given up her alternative life for the most part. Now the superhero costume was stuffed in some corner of her closet and she only went to help out, when there was an actual catastrophe happening, which had been rarely the case, thankfully. 

Kara was pulled out of her thoughts, as the door to her office opened and her assistant stepped into the room. She smiled at the young woman, who sat down in the chair opposite Kara’s.  
Sam, her assistant, handed her a stack of paper and mumbled something inaudible. She started chewing on her nails and Kara sighed. 

It was her very first job and Kara had been incredibly patient with her but she still seemed incredibly nervous and scared Kara would start screaming at her over some mistake. That had never been Kara’s style however. She had always rather be someone that encouraged their employees and talked gently to them. Unlike the woman responsible for the papers she was holding right now. _Cat Grant._  
Wonderful. To be fair, Kara wasn't exactly new to having a nemesis, but usually it had been in her superhero life, not this normal one. She supposed maybe it was impossible to become a woman this powerful without someone hating you, no matter what you did.

“They're planning on running this in next day’s paper”, Sam explained.  
Kara read over the page fast. A smear campaign. Kara wondered when exactly Cat Grant had sunken this far.

The other woman had always been - Kara wasn't sure, but maybe _envy_ of her success. She had never had a good word to say about her, when asked in interviews, despite the fact that Kara never so much as said a bad word about her. But Catco sales had plummeted with each day her media empire grew, so she understood where Miss Grant was coming from, even if her methods were anything but fair. Honestly, some days this job felt more stressful that fighting aliens had ever been.

“What do you want to do about it?”, Sam asked.  
“Just let her run it.”, Kara answered. She was tired of fighting with Cat Grant. “I don't know if that's such a good idea. If you pay her, she offered to -”, Sam started but was interrupted by Kara’s phone ringing.  
Kara gestured at her to leave, before picking up. 

“Hey Alex.”  
Her sister’s voice sounded strained and Kara knew immediately something was wrong.  
“What's going on?”  
“We have an emergency”, Alex said and Kara was on her way to the DEO just minutes later. 

Chaos is the first thing that came to her mind to describe the scene in front of her. People were running all around the place, talking all at once, almost everyone with a slightly panicked look on their face. 

Alex came running over to her and started talking fast as well:  
“There's an Alien loose that you captured a couple of years ago”, she explained.  
“Which one?”  
“Rhnakska.“

Kara shuddered as she thought of their first encounter. She remembered that day quite well. One of the few catastrophes she still had had to deal with. The alien had managed to knock out half of the DEO agents in a matter of minutes and Kara herself barely managed to capture him without getting killed. She honestly didn't look forward to repeating that particular fight.  
“On my way.”  
“Be careful”, Alex said and pulled her into a quick hug.

As she arrived at the scene Kara could barely believe her eyes. She landed on the pavement to find herself face to face with none other than Cat Grant.  
“What are you doing? Get out of here”, Kara said.  
“No, I'm reporting” Grant answered and Kara sighed.  
“This is way too dangerous, you've got to leave”, she insisted.

Kara shielded an attack of the alien with her cape just a second before it could hit both of them. She used her heat vision to attack the alien. It stumbled backwards and Kara used the second to tell Cat to go duck behind a car. Not a second too late and her rival would have been nothing but ashes.  
It was a long fight and Kara could barely manage to stand at the end of it. But the most important thing was that she won once more and that no else got hurt.

Kara insisted on bringing Cat back to her office, to make sure sure she didn't do anything else stupid.  
"So you're Supergirl." It was clear Cat had no doubt about it, despite the fact Kara had started wearing a mask long ago. "Yeah." "Well, your secret is save with me." Kara stared at her surprised. "Thank you. Don't do something stupid again." As she turned to leave, Cat’s voice stopped her.  
“Kara, about that story -”  
“It's alright, I understand why -”  
“I won't run it.”  
Kara stared at her in disbelief.  
_“What?”_  
“I realise what I did might have been, well, wrong. I'm sorry.”  
“What about your sales?”  
Cat smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.  
“Maybe it's time.”  
Kara shook her head no. She couldn't believe she was about to help her biggest rival but then again, part of her couldn't stand to see her give up, no matter how terrible she had been.  
“I think I have an idea.”

A week later Kara found herself right next to Cat Grant once more.  
“Thank you for doing this”, she said.  
“Eh, I had nothing better to do tonight anyway”, Kara joked.  
“Oh, I highly doubt that.”  
Kara smiled at her before sitting down on a chair.  
“Shoot”, she said and an hour later had answered every possible Supergirl question Cat had thought of.  
Kara was surprised that the interview was already over, time felt like it had been flying by. It turned out when she wasn't insulting her for a moment, Cat Grant was a quite interesting person to talk to.  
“Let me take you out to dinner”, Cat said.  
_“What?”_  
“As a thank you. For this. For saving my life.”  
“You don't have to thank me.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Alright”, Kara reluctantly agreed.  
Cat smiled.  
“Great. It's a date then.”  
Cat got up and left the room.  
Kara stared after her and wondered for a moment if that was meant literally. And why exactly she wouldn't mind if it was.  
“Crap”, she whispered to herself.  
Cat came back a moment later, handing her a plate with pizza and Kara did her best not to stare at her. That was gonna be an interesting dinner.


End file.
